The only exception
by doshi-san
Summary: Porque a pesar de estar muerta, Yusa no podía evitar pensar en áquel que había sido tan especial para ella.


**Holas, fanfiction! Bueno, ya iba siendo que me presentara en esta fandom, además de que me gusta el personaje de Yusa.  
Disclaimer: Angel Beats! pertenece a Jun Maeda, no a 'moi'**

* * *

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

_You are the only exception, __and I'm on my way to believing._

**Paramore- The only exception**

* * *

Soltó un ligero chillido y tomó apretó más la almohada contra sus oídos, con la clara intención de querer acallar los gritos y maldiciones que se dirigían sus padres desde la cocina, cada vez más altos al grado de que se escucharan hasta su habitación.

Estaba harta de la situación, desde que hacía un par de años era lo mismo. Si tanto se odiaban, era mejor que se divorciaran, en vez de que ella tuviera que pasar por toda esa tortura.

Los pasos de alguien subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hicieron eco, por lo que la pequeña Yusa, de apenas siete años, entre abrió un poco la puerta para ver quién de sus dos progenitores había entrado a la habitación de enfrente y vio a su madre sacando ropa de los cajones y armarios, para después meterlos en una maleta.

La mujer soltaba pequeños hipidos y sollozos de tanto en tanto; luego de unos minutos cerro la valija y se acercó a la recámara de su hija, sorprendiéndose de verla despierta. Una pequeña sonrisa triste surcó su rostro, le revolvió un poco su cabello rubio, la besó en la frente y le dio la espalda, bajando los peldaños.

Yusa no tardó mucho para ir a asomarse por la ventana de su recámara, viendo cómo su madre atravesaba el jardín corriendo. Pegó su mano contra el cristal, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba la escena, no se necesitaba ser un genio: La autora de sus días la había abandonado.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero por algún motivo no podía, tomó a su conejito de peluche de una de sus orejas y fue a la planta baja de la casa.

En la sala se encontraba su padre, sentado en el sofá, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo; estaba llorando. Con paso tambaleante, la niña se dirigió a abrazar a su padre, quien al advertir cómo era rodeado por los pequeños brazos de su hija, la rechazó, apartándola de sí.

Yusa bajó la mirada, mientras sentía que una enorme piedra le caía en el estómago. Arrastrando los pies y a su peluche se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Los ojos ardían cada vez más, pero no, no les daría el lujo de llorar.

Lentamente cerró la puerta y se subió a su cama, tapándose con la sábana.

Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más, prefirió ceder y quedarse dormida. Había sido un día largo y mañana sería algo diferente.

Quizás lo que estaba viviendo no era más que una horrible pesadilla y al despertar lo primero que vería sería a su madre sentada en el borde de la cama, acariciándole la cabeza; su padre estaría leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café en la cocina; mientras ella se subía al bus escolar, ambos agitarían la mano, despidiéndose, tal y como era antes y como debía de ser siempre.

No, esa realidad estaba muy lejos de la suya en la actualidad. Porque para ella el amor, ni siquiera el fraternal, no podía existir.

* * *

Ella nunca había sido de las personas que se relacionaran mucho con los demás, ni siquiera con los niños de su edad. Siempre salía al jardín con sus juguetes, se sentaba en el pasto y se ponía a jugar con sus muñecas, sola. Casi no había niñas por su barrio y las pocas que tenía de vecinas, la tachaban de rara, hijas de las señoras chismosas que se encargaron de decirles que su madre la había abandonado a cargo de su padre.

A esas alturas no le importaba, ella era alguien fuerte y después de un año, no le afectaba tanto.

Terminaba de peinarle el cabello a una de sus muñecas, cuando un enorme tráiler de mudanza y una camioneta se estacionaban frente la casa de un lado, la cual, si mal no recordaba, estaba en venta. Seguramente ya tenía un dueño. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con la siguiente muñeca.

Vio de reojo a un niño, de aproximadamente once años, bajarse del auto. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol, una camiseta de mangas cortas color azul, unos pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos. Su cabello negro se asomaba ligeramente bajo la cachucha.  
No sabía si había sido engañada por sus ojos, pero por un instante creyó que el chiquillo volteaba a mirarla le había sonreído. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia él y notó que realmente estaba platicando con una señora que seguramente era su mamá. Sintió un pequeño vacío al ver la escena.

Continuó peinando a sus muñecas, cuando de pronto todo se había vuelto un poco más oscuro. «Se ha de haber nublado» pensó, indiferente. Algo le golpeó ligeramente el hombro y volteó arriba.

No estaba nublado, su nuevo vecino se encontraba enfrente de ella con una amplia sonrisa, tapándole el sol. Alrededor de él se veían los rayos del astro rey, una imagen que llevó a pensar a Yusa, que él era un ángel.

— ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?— cuestionó él. La niña dudó un poco, pero terminó asintiendo ligeramente— ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Kai— sin embargo ella se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida, nadie nunca se comportaba así con ella— ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?— la otra negó frenéticamente la cabeza— ¿Entonces no me quieres decir?  
—… Me, me llamo Y-Yusa.  
— Qué bonito nombre, Yusa. Mucho gusto.

La rubia asintió, dando a entender un "igualmente". Él observó un rato más a su compañera, mientras ella seguía con la tarea de peinar a sus muñecas.

— Son muchas, ¿quieres ayuda?— se ofreció viendo que aún faltaban unas cuantas. La niña lo miró detenidamente y acto seguido tomó a una de sus muñecas y otro cepillo de juguete, para extendérselas a Kai— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo once.  
— Ocho— respondió quedamente sin dejar de hacer su labor.

Al darse cuenta del tono de voz usado por su acompañante, el niño prefirió imitarla.

Así se pasaron la tarde, cepillando el largo cabello de las muñecas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, el peli negro se había dado cuenta de que Yusa no decía una sola palabra de más, le preguntabas algo y te respondía lo que necesitabas saber. Si la cosa era de "sí" o "no", ella asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte y comenzaba a hacer algo de frío. Kai miró a la niña haciéndole trencitas a las que parecían ser sus únicas amigas. Había notado que cuando alguna chiquilla pasaba enfrente de ellos, hacía alguna mueca desagradable. No sabía si era hacia Yusa o hacia él, pero tampoco le importaba, le habían caído mal esas chicas.  
Se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero la otra ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía con lo mismo.

— Yusa— la llamó a lo que ella lo miró sorprendida—, lo siento, pero es hora de ir a casa, mañana vuelvo a jugar contigo, ¿va?

La rubia lo miró algo sorprendida y asintió un poco sonrojada. Él se fue hacia su casa seguido por la niña con la mirada, quizás el sería diferente al resto del mundo.

Negó con la cabeza, provocando que con ello sus coletas le golpearan un poco contra la cara.

* * *

Las tardes en las que ambos salían a jugar se volvieron continuas y diarias; esos días se convirtieron en semanas, éstas en meses y al final, en años.

Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. Yusa encontraba mucho cariño en el niño, le daba todo lo que a ella en su infancia le hubiera podido faltar, la hacía feliz y después de tanto lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. Siempre se comportaba atento y sincero. En cambio Kai encontraba tranquilidad en la niña, la que siempre era tan pasiva, transmitiéndole eso a su aventurera vida.

Él se la pasaba de arriba a bajo, le gustaban mucho los deportes y era alguien muy divertido, se la pasaba rodeado de gente debido a su actitud siempre tan jovial, no era muy inteligente, pero tampoco le iba mal en la escuela. Todo lo contrario a ella. Sentía que se complementaban mutuamente, sin embargo Yu-chan –como la había apodado- era algo distante con él y misteriosa. Para Kai eso era demasiado emocionante, atractivo.

Ya llevaban cuatro años de conocerse cuando una vez sin poderlo evitar y por culpa de las hormonas –según él-, se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era la chica de en ese entonces ya doce años, acorralándola contra el piso y robándole un beso, el cual ella no correspondió. Se sintió algo avergonzado por su actitud y decepcionado por el rechazo. "Lo siento" había dicho la menor.

Sin embargo a partir de entonces cada vez de lo atractiva que era Yusa, toda ella parecía perfecta. Tanto físicamente como en su actitud. Al grado de que cuando él cumplió dieciocho años le ofreció salir, que probaran ser algo más, pero ella seguía negándose. No quería arriesgarse a perder la amistad de él.

Cuando él soltó el primer "te amo" ella se quedó anonadada. Lo quería mucho también, quería responderle que lo amaba, sin embargo eso iba en todas sus creencias, además ¿quién le aseguraba que eso no cambiaría? Sus padres también se habían dicho que se amaban y habían terminado de manera fatal.  
La tomó de las mejillas y la obligó a juntar sus labios con los de él, y esta vez correspondió al beso el que poco a poco se volvió más libre y suave.

— ¿Eso es un "yo también"?— cuestionó Kai con una enorme sonrisa.

Yusa se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

— Hey, Yu— la llamó antes de que ella entrara—. Mañana… mañana iré a entrenar equitación, ¿irás a verme?

La rubia lo miró y sonrió como muestra de afirmación, después cerró la puerta. Mientras tanto el chico afuera se ponía a vitorear de la emoción, quizás al final de cuentas sí lo quería con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que entrenaba enfrente de alguien, pero no importaba. Para su desgracia su profesor había enfermado y no había dejado a nadie a cargo, así que tendría que hacerlo solo. Sólo le había dejado un juego de llaves que servían para abrir la pista y el establo, pero no el almacén donde guardaban los cascos y demás cosas de protección.

Tomó al primer caballo que encontró –que más bien parecía un potro-, lo ensilló y se subió en él, sin importarle el que se podría lastimar al no contar con los artilugios necesarios, pero no era tan grave, sólo haría un par de saltos frente a la chica en busca de impresionarla, aunque lo eso era más bien lejano para Kai.

Salió con gracia y elegancia, montado en el animal, sin saber que este último era aún muy joven y no estaba del todo entrenado, además de que nadie extraño lo había montado. Durante un buen rato pudo mantenerlo correctamente, pero el caballo parecía estar tan nervioso como él. Ni las palabras de aliento que el muchacho le dirigía parecían funcionar.  
En una de esas el caballo ya había juntado demasiado estrés y relinchó, por motivos que ni Kai entendió, soltó al animal, cayéndose y golpeándose duramente en la parte frontal de la cabeza. De la herida salió mucha sangre y poco a poco la vista se le fue nublando.

Yusa vio al chico caer del animal y al ver que después de varios segundos no se movía, con temor se acercó, cuidando de no asustar al potro.

Le movió el hombro con delicadeza, pero nada. Terminó girándolo boca arriba. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido al ver la sangre que emanaba el corte y el charco que había logrado hacer.  
Sin saber el por qué, puso su mano sobre el corazón de Kai, latía muy débilmente y su respiración era entre cortada.

— Kai, despierta— la voz temblorosa de Yusa le sonaba como eco, abrió con pesadez los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

Agarró uno de los mechones rubios de la chica y comenzó a jugar con él, acarició con lentitud la mejilla de ella. Todo le estaba pesando demasiado, adivinaba que se debía a la falta de sangre y no sentía la suficiente fuerza como para recomendarle a Yusa que llamara a un doctor o que lo llevara directamente al hospital.

¿De verdad así iba a morir? Cerró los ojos con lentitud cuando los mareos se hicieron presentes, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a la chica. Pero por lo menos su última visión fue algo bonito.

— Kai, Kai— llamaba repetitivamente en vano. La respiración y los latidos del corazón del chico habían cesado.

Sintió un ligero hueco, muy similar al que había sentido la noche en la que su madre la había abandonado, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, se permitió llorar.

Todo lo que había acumulado tras los años lo liberó. Nadie jamás podría remplazar al chico, nadie había mostrado nunca tanto cariño hacia ella, nadie se tomaba el tiempo para hablarle, para dirigirle una mirada, ni siquiera su propio padre porque siempre había sido punto y aparte del resto. Nunca podía expresarse, eso le habían enseñado de pequeña, por eso no solía hablar, por eso no metía las narices donde no debía, por eso no le importaba si la trataban con indiferencia, cada quién podía opinar lo que quisiera, menos ella. No podía contestarle a Kai que lo amaba, que le correspondía, porque eso implicaba incluirse y era algo que no le permitirían hacer.

Quería apagar su llanto, pero no lo lograba, mientras más se esforzaba por parar, más lágrimas salían.

Dio un respingo cuando alguien le tocó el hombro ligeramente. Era alguien joven, seguramente uno de los compañeros de equitación de Kai. Al ver el cuerpo, el muchacho se sorprendió e intentó calmar a Yusa, llamó a un hospital y acompañó a la chica a su casa.

* * *

El insistente tic-tac del reloj de pared en su habitación le parecía estresante. Acababa de volver del funeral de Kai. Habían familiares, amigos y los detestables vecinos, los cuales no paraban de cuchichear sobre ella, pues se enteraron que la última persona que había estado con el difunto había sido Yusa.  
La madre del muchacho solo la abrazó maternalmente y ambas se pusieron a llorar como magdalenas.

Vio de nuevo el vaso con agua que apretaba en una mano y el botecito que tenía en la otra, según la etiqueta tenía que tomar sólo una para poder dormir, pero no obedecería esa norma.

Lo destapó y lo sacudió un poco para que salieran las pastillas. Tragó grueso y sus manos le temblaban. No se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para hacer un acto tan cobarde, pero necesitaba verlo de nuevo, aunque fuera en la otra vida. Sonrió con tristeza. No, jamás se encontrarían, seguramente él estaría en el paraíso, mientras ella se pudriría en el infierno por suicidarse.

Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Agarró varias pastillas y las metió de sopetón el la boca, para después tomarse el líquido de la misma forma.

Se acostó en su cama, después de todo no había mejor forma de morir que dormida.

* * *

Soltó un suspiro bastante sonoro, recargada en el barandal del balcón, agitando un poco la lata de soda que tenía en mano. Veía a ese chico, Otonashi intentando ayudar al resto del SSS para cumplir sus propósitos. Era bastante divertido.

¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual estaba ahí? Cada vez le costaba un poco más recordarlo… ¡Ah, ya! Quería volver a verlo a él, a Kai, a decirle…

— Te amo— soltó la frase al aire, aunque sabía que no podría escucharlo.

¿Podría así morir en paz por fin?

— Hey, Yusa, ¿qué tal la misión que te encargué?— escuchó la voz de Yurippe a través del walkie-talkie.  
— Muy bien, Otonashi sólo está ayudando a los otros para que puedan desaparecer en paz.  
— ¡Cómo siempre ese idiota haciendo de las suyas! En fin, déjalo, a ver qué consigue con eso.

Yusa apagó el aparato por el cual se comunicaba. No, no podía descansar aún, debía seguir apoyando a Yuri con sus planes para vencer a Tenshi, aunque últimamente no se dedicaba a hacer eso si no más bien a espiar al chico. ¿Yurippe acaso se habría fijado en Otonashi?

Se encogió de hombros. Ese no era asunto suyo, pero esperaba que si había un sentimiento especial, se lo dijera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Había comenzado a creer en el amor? Quizás lo hacía desde que lo conoció a él, a Kai y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Porque él era la única excepción para ella, había sido el único diferente de todo el mundo que conoció, el que la aceptó y la quiso realmente.

* * *

**Bien, siento que sea un poco apresurado, pero es que traigo demasiadas cosas juntas (para mí lo son), pero quería escribirlo antes de que se me fuese la idea. Cualquier error de ortografía y/o gramática me lo hacen notar, por favor.**  
**Espero que les haya gustado... Por cierto, los reviews son gratis**  
**Bye-BEE!**


End file.
